


[授权翻译]Five times Erik and Charles nearly get caught and one time they actually did get caught

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 5 Things, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>根据X战警第一课的梗，回应评论中所提到的这个脑洞写出此文：Charles和Erik决定要在Charles宅邸的每间房间做爱，有好几次他们（差点）被撞见，但是他们根本停不下这样做。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Five times Erik and Charles nearly get caught and one time they actually did get caught

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five times Erik and Charles nearly get caught and one time they actually did get caught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265527) by [seratonation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation). 



Five times Erik and Charles nearly get caught and one time they actually did get caught

 

捉奸记

  
作者：[seratonation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation)

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

  
  
  
  
1.壁橱  
  
Charles已经不记得这到底是谁的主意了，但他们已经在宅子中三分之一的房间里都做过，所以在他和Hank结束了一段令人筋疲力尽的赛跑之后，被Erik拉进了一个壁橱。这件事的发生一点也没有让他感到惊讶。  
  
  
“壁橱也算‘房间’，对吧？”Erik问，在Charles开口之前将嘴唇压了上去。  
  
  
“当然算，” Charles回答道，他们一分开，Charles就将自己的臀部挤向前去。他训练时穿的运动裤料子太厚，而且很不舒服。  
  
  
Erik把Charles的裤子拉下来了一点，以便把Charles的阴茎抽出，开始进行带有目的用力地来回抚摸。  
  
  
“Erik，”Charles喘息道，他的脑袋抵到墙上，“我……”  
  
  
他们听到外面有动静，Erik突然用空着的那只手捂住Charles的嘴，有人走过壁橱。大概是孩子们要去吃午饭吧。  
  
  
与其说听到，不如说Charles能感觉到Alex放缓了脚步并往来时的方向走了过来。Charles瞪大了双眼，但由于Erik的拇指在他的龟头上来回摩擦，他真的是除了希望Alex走开之外什么也做不了。  
  
  
他们听到远处有人在叫Alex，谢天谢地Alex又走远了。  
  
  
“你太大声了。”Erik说，一支手继续捂着Charles的嘴，另一只手又开始撸动，直到Charles感到眼前能看到白色的斑点，膝盖打颤并射了出来。  
  
  
2.Charles的房间  
  
Erik把Charles推到床上，在他脖子上落下一个个吻，将手伸进衬衫里触摸他温暖的肌肤。  
  
  
Charles喘着气，抓紧Erik的肩膀，抬起一条腿让他靠得更近。  
  
  
突然间，Charles把Erik推开，“有人来了，”他说着并把Erik推下床，以便别人从门外看不到Erik。“低头。”  
  
  
Charles转过身来两腿交叉坐着。试图整理好头发和衣服，但在门打开，Raven走进来后，依然没能收拾妥当到能够见人的程度。  
  
  
“Charles，你一定要来看一眼——”在看到Charles后她顿住了，“你没事吧？”  
  
  
“什么？”他说，抑制着想要窥视她眼中自己样子的诱惑，“我很好，怎么了？”  
  
  
“你整个人都红透了，”她说“你刚才在干什么？”  
  
  
“没干什么，”他说，显得有些急切，“我刚刚什么都没干。”  
  
  
真让人信服，Erik把想法投射给他，嘲讽得这么直白。  
  
  
现在别，Erik。Charles投射回复道。  
  
  
我在这可有点无聊了，Erik投射道，并发给他一幅自己妹妹就站在面前时根本就不应该想起的画面。  
  
  
“好了，”Charles说道，突然起身，“我保证无论那是什么，都可以等十五分……半小时以后再说。”  
  
  
“但是……”她刚要说话就被推了出去关在门外面。Charles背靠在门上吁了口气。  
  
  
“发那幅画面太犯规了。”在Erik坐起来越过床看他时，Charles说道。  
  
  
“你可是把我扔下了床，”Erik责备道，“而且，这招见效了。”他站起来拍拍身上的灰尘，“现在你是想让我告诉你我是什么意思，还是就站在那什么也不干？”  
  
  
Charles傻笑着走到床边，Erik爬上床来将他拉倒。  
  
  
3.厨房  
  
Erik和Charles是宅子里仅有的两个早起的人。他们比其他人至少早醒过来一个小时，所以在一天早上，他们决定利用宁静的时光在工作台上来一次。  
  
  
Erik把Charles弯腰压在桌子上，然后把他的睡裤脱到刚好使他能够环握他那浑圆完美的……  
  
  
Charles突然把裤子提起来并试图站直，在完成这一系列动作之后他立刻把Erik推开。  
  
  
Erik抬头发现自己正与Sean面对面。Sean睡得满头呆毛，头发以奇怪的角度从头上伸展出来，眼睛都没怎么睁开。Erik把手从Charles的内裤抽出来而他自己向后退开。  
  
  
“早，”Sean咕哝到，抓抓他的脸颊，很明显什么都没注意到。  
  
  
“早上好，Sean，”Charles说，他的语气显得过分高兴，吓得所有人一缩。“让我把水烧上，然后我们就开始吃早餐怎么样？”  
  
  
“纽奶”Sean口齿不清道，走到冰箱前，“咖啡。”  
  
  
“现在过来，那不是真正的早餐，”Charles说，从Erik身边溜开，拿着平底锅开始叮叮当当地做早饭。  
  
  
Erik叹了口气并在最近的高脚凳上坐下，堪堪忍住想要以头撞Charles如此欣然就抛弃的工作台的冲动。  
  
  
4.图书馆  
  
Charles把Erik拉近一些，把他拉低，抵着他的嘴唇微笑。“没人会来图书馆的。”  
  
  
他们缓慢慵懒地亲吻着，仿佛他们有一整天的时间可以安静地消磨在书架间。  
  
  
“Charles？”一个女人的声音从入口处附近的某个地方传来。  
  
  
Charles轻声咒骂一声，Erik翻了翻白眼，“为什么我们连一点私人空间都没有？”  
  
  
Charles对他嘘了一声好让他噤声，将两只手指放在太阳穴上。他们听到脚步声越来越近，但是Moria从他们身边过了过去，看上去根本没有注意到他们。  
  
  
Erik转向Charles咧嘴一笑。Charles眨眨眼回应，同时Moria突然停住，转身又走掉了。  
  
  
“这是我见过最好的一次变种能力运用。”Erik夸道。  
  
  
“是的，”Charles回答，“那么现在，我们进行到哪了？”  
  
  
5.超脑波搜索室  
  
Erik的手指穿过Charles的头发并拉扯，不太用力，只是足以引起Charles一声轻哼。  
  
  
“要是你让Hank给你剃头……”  
  
  
“永远也别想，”Charles说，“头发是关于我超能力的秘诀。”  
  
  
Erik抵着Charles的嘴唇轻笑着。  
  
  
“不行”Charles突然小声说。  
  
  
“什么？”Erik问。  
  
  
“我知道你在想什么，我的朋友，答案是不行，”Charles回答，“倘若你想要的话，就算没有全国所有人，也得会有所有变种人，跟我同时一起高潮。”  
  
  
Erik看起来像真在考虑这件事。这时Hank走了进来，忙着看一个笔记板而没有看到他们俩慌乱地赶紧分开。  
  
  
“我刚做了些调试，”Hank说，“如果可以的话……”他指了指超脑搜寻器的头盔。  
  
  
Charles抱歉得看了下Erik并拿起了它戴在头上。  
  
  
Erik翻了个白眼。“晚饭时再见。”  
  
  
6、入口的走廊  
  
Charles把Erik推到大厅的墙上，他们身后的前门根本没关上。  
  
  
“现在房子里没人，”Charles说道，脱掉Erik的大衣。  
  
  
“他们在几小时内不会回来，”Erik说，拉扯着Charles的围巾，让他掉在地上。  
  
  
他们跌跌撞撞的走向楼梯但是却总是绊倒，因为他们不愿分开。所以最后Erik发现自己又被压在墙上了。  
  
  
“我觉得我等不到上楼了，”Charles说，手滑入Erik的高领毛衣然后把它脱掉。  
  
  
Charles发现他的裤子自动被脱下来了，抬头冲Erik一笑，帮他脱掉毛衣和衬衫，然后手向下伸到Erik的裤子，解开纽扣并把手滑了进去。  
  
  
Erik将他们的阴茎握在一起，手包住Charles的手并开始来回撸动。摩擦来的如此激烈他却无法将自己的手从Erik手中放开。他能够感觉到离高潮越来越近，抑制不住的喘息从嘴里溜了出来。  
  
  
“Erik，”Charles呻吟道，“我快了。”  
  
  
“Charles，”Erik说，即使出于这种状态下，Charles还是注意到哪里有些不对劲。Erik的声音紧绷着但却生硬而坚定，他手上的动作断断续续，最终停住了。  
  
  
“Charles。”  
  
  
“你为什么停下了？”他问，试图鼓励他继续，但是Erik由于背被抵在墙上，只能极力推开Charles。  
  
  
“什么……”Charles说着，然后他突然意识到发生了什么事。  
  
  
他们不再是单独呆在大厅里了。“基佬。”  
  
  
“Charles？”Raven在大门口说。  
  
  
他们试图尽可能地整理好自己，而当Charles用手臂挡着他赤裸的躯干转过身来时，他看到了盯着他看的五双眼睛。“你们全都提早回来了，”他说，眼神尽量不在他们无意中脱下衣服所留下的一行轨迹上滞留。  
  
  
除了Alex正在给Sean钱之外，剩下的其他人都看上去吃惊得说不出话来。  
  
  
“我觉得，”Erik说，“我们还是上楼去。”而看到Charles没有反应，他拉住他的胳膊道“Charles？”  
  
  
“额，好，好，”Charles说，跟在他后面，“明早见。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
“你觉得如果我消除了他们的记忆再次见面会变得更容易一些么？”晚些时候Charles问。  
  
  
“不要，”Erik回答，“这样他们才知道给我们多一点私人空间。”  
  
  
  
  
完


End file.
